1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vane pump.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 3631264 B discloses a technique for a vane pump having arrangements in which two circularly arcuate groove portions are formed at portions corresponding to proximal ends of vane housing slit grooves in a rotor and associated with a suction side zone and a discharge side zone of a pump chamber, fluid pressures of the suction side and the discharge side of the pump being introduced to the two groove portions.